


Dr. McCoy's Star Trek XI Missing Scenes Ficlet

by gemspegasus



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scenes of the movie taking place during Star Trek XI after Kirk brings Captain Pike back to the Enterprise and the Enterprise returns to Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. McCoy's Star Trek XI Missing Scenes Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry, Paramount, J.J. Abrams and others whom are not me. This fan fiction is for fun only. No Profit intended.  
> AN's: Description of Starfleet medical terminology and a description of Pike's medical condition after arriving back on the Enterprise borrowed from the novel “Star Trek” by Alan Dean Foster. Denoted in the fic by * *.

Dr. Leonard McCoy raced down the corridors of the Enterprise heading for Transporter room one.

Dr. M'Benga and Nurse Christine Chapel were right on his heels. 

A few minutes earlier, Ensign Chekov had commed sickbay to inform them that the new engineer Scotty was attempting to beam, Spock, Kirk and Captain Pike onto a transporter pad all at the same time from two different locations.

With the lightest touch of McCoy's index finger to the panel of the transporter room door, the doors whooshed open and McCoy rushed in. He yelled out his friend's name, "Jim!" when he saw Jim and Captain Pike stagger off the transporter pad. The new CMO of the Enterprise ran to catch Pike as Captain Pike was listing to one side ready to topple both him and Jim to the floor. McCoy then shouted, "I got him!" 

Dr. M'Benga skirted around Nurse Chapel and latched on to Pike's other side. Between them, McCoy and M'Benga half carried, half supported Pike as Nurse Chapel attached the mobile IV and Oxygen cart to the dehydrated, oxygen starved Christopher Pike. All the while the quartet was steadily moving towards sickbay.

Once they had reached sickbay and laid Captain Pike onto one of the biobeds, McCoy ran a medical tricorder over the prone, injured man. A grimace crossed his face as he read the findings. He then barked out, *"We're going to need neurogenic stimulators and cord sheath protection. Let's prep him for surgery. We're going to have to do repair, rejuve, and an extraction at the same time." There was a small dark shape pressed tightly against Captain Pike's spine* which McCoy didn't like at all.

A little more than an hour later, McCoy, M'Benga, Chapel and a few other medical techs sighed with relief. They had performed the surgery.

'Now comes the hard part...the waiting." Leonard McCoy thought to himself as he signed off on Dr. M'Benga's report. He and his medical team had successfully removed the implant which the Romulans had embedded onto the Captain's spinal cord and regenerated as many of Captain Pike's nerve endings as they could but it was still unclear to McCoy and the others if the Captain would ever walk again. 

Suddenly, McCoy lurched forward, dropping his padd onto the floor and almost toppling onto the biobed holding his patient. "What the hell was that?" thought McCoy to himself as he steadied himself with one hand and the other hand hit his communicator badge pinned to his shirt.

"Captain, what was that?" he barked out. 

"Bones, that was Scotty ejecting the warp core to kick start us out of the gravity well pulling us into the black hole along with the Narada. Gotta go, Bones. Kirk out." Jim replied.

McCoy muttered to himself about space and black holes. Then he stopped as he noticed Captain Pike's eyes open and staring at him.

A hoarse whisper fell from Pike's lips, "What...?" 

Before Pike could continue taxing his vocal cords, McCoy answered, "Escaping a black hole, sir."

Pike tried to sit up but was restrained by the doctor's hand and by the beeps going off from the biobed function monitor attached to his bed.

Reading the Captain's vitals off of the monitor, McCoy reassured Pike that, "Jim and the rest of the crew will take care of it. You can't do anything about the Enterprise sir but you can do something for your health." 

Pike settled down at the CMO's words. A hoarsely whispered, "Thank you," fell from his lips as his head hit the pillow and then he dropped off to sleep again.

McCoy answered, "You're welcome" before he could stop himself. He respected Captain Pike and around the Captain, he did use the manners his mother had taught him.

Some time later, the Enterprise docked at Starfleet Academy's main space port.

Pike was groggy and a bit disoriented when he awoke again. 

Nurse Chapel smiled at him before turning around and softly calling out to Dr. McCoy.

The doctor walked over to her side and said, "Glad to see you're awake again, Captain. Nurse Chapel here is going to prep you to disembark and then we'll be heading over to the Starfleet Medical teaching hospital where you will be thoroughly reexamined and treated once again."

Once Dr. Leonard McCoy stepped onto the grounds of Starfleet Academy, he was detained for several hours by a Starfleet Medical Board Inquiry.

Dr. McCoy was brought in front of Starfleet Medical and other Starfleet officers. He answered his main accuser, Admiral Ed Keeler. "I did not break the Hippocratic oath when I took Cadet James T. Kirk aboard the Enterprise. I was exercising a Starfleet medical regulation which states," 'The transport of a patient is to be performed at the discretion of the attending physician.' Cadet Kirk presented all the symptoms of the Melvaran Mud Flu. So as his attending physician I transported him to the Enterprise where I could keep an eye on the condition of my patient while fulfilling my duties on board the ship."

Admiral Keeler was in the middle of asking how the cadet could acquire the Melvaran Mud Flu, when James T. Kirk himself burst through the doors of the Council chamber. "Excuse me Admiral Keeler." Kirk said and then nodded respectfully to the other admirals in the chamber. 

Kirk spoke. "It has come to my attention that you wanted to know about my bout with the mud flu. I had dinner late last night with an Orion woman. Cadet Gaila was her name. Sadly she perished on the Farragut with so many other valiant Starfleet personnel." 

Several sympathetic murmurs were then uttered within the chamber.

Once the murmurs died down, Jim continued talking, "Gaila and I ate an exotic cuisine consisting of various alien delicacies. I believe I acquired the flu then but my symptoms did not begin to manifest until today. Dr. McCoy was present when I began to exhibit the symptoms. And Bones being the excellent physician he is plus also being a highly trained Starfleet medical officer could not leave me to suffer the illness while everyone else was being deployed to the spaceships for the distress call from Vulcan."

Right after Kirk finished speaking; The Council Chamber's Main Video Screen flickered to life. The Head Surgeon of Starfleet's Teaching Hospital appeared on the screen. "Pardon my intrusion, Sirs, but we have a medical emergency. Captain Pike is dying! We need Dr.McCoy!"

Everyone in the chamber could see the background behind the Surgeon. In that background, Nurse Christine Chapel's hands flew frantically over the medical monitor located above Captain Pike's biobed.

Admiral James Komack who was sitting in on the hearing looked over at the head of Starfleet Medical with a question in his eyes. He nodded back at the CMO's affirmative head nod.

Komack hit his communication badge and said loud and clear, "Transporter room, beam Dr. Leonard McCoy to the Starfleet Teaching hospital's main medical bay now!"

Seconds later a bluish white light enveloped Dr. McCoy as he was beamed out of the chamber.

Cadet Kirk hurriedly excused himself, left the council chamber and then ran flat out towards the Alpha medical bay of Starfleet's hospital.

In the council chamber, Admiral Keeler's motion to dismiss Dr. Leonard McCoy from Starfleet was overruled. Admiral Keeler then requested to return to the Laurentian System immediately. Within a half hour the admiral was heading back to outer space.

Meanwhile, Dr. McCoy had materialized in sickbay, barking out questions as he saw Captain Pike convulsing. McCoy snatched up a medical tricorder and scanned it over the Captain's body.

Reading through the information flashing across the tricorder's screen, Leonard almost missed it as others around him readied a hypospray to give Captain Pike.

"Wait! What are you giving him?" shouted McCoy as one of the nurses was about to inject Pike with the hypospray.

Her reply had him demanding that she hand over the hypo immediately and for someone to hand him a hypospray of epinephrine. As he injected the epinephrine into Captain Pike, he testily exclaimed that the anticonvulsant medications which they had been treating Pike with before were interacting badly with the minute residue of the toxin of the centaurian slugs still in the Captain's bile tract.

Captain Pike stopped convulsing a few moments later. 

Dr. McCoy injected another vaccine to remove the infected bile from Captain Pike's body. Once he was done, he handed over the half full syringe to a waiting technician and ordered the fluid to be taken to the lab for analysis.

"Bones, how’s Captain Pike doing?" Jim Kirk asked as he ran into sickbay.

McCoy scowled at him and hissed at him to be quiet. Then he answered that Pike seemed to be stabilizing for now but that he would keep an eye on him for the next 12 hours, just to be sure.

Thirty six hours later, Dr. Leonard McCoy in his red cadet uniform sat proudly between Cadets Sulu and Chekov as his friend James T. Kirk was given a medal of commendation. He let out a relieved sigh as he saw a relatively healthy Captain Pike roll out in his hover chair to congratulate Jim. 

Pike couldn't walk; the nerve endings in his legs were still too damaged. 

Leonard vowed to himself to continue researching nerve damage until Captain Pike...no, it was Admiral Pike now could walk again.

Putting that thought aside, a broadly grinning Leonard McCoy stood up with all the rest of the cadets in the auditorium and clapped as hard as he could for the newly appointed Captain James T. Kirk.

The End


End file.
